


5 RAZY, KIEDY VEGA NIE MYŚLAŁ O SEKSIE Z SHEPARD (I RAZ, KIEDY POMYŚLAŁ)

by le_mru



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć razy, kiedy Vega nie myślał o seksie z Shepard (i raz, kiedy pomyślał).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 RAZY, KIEDY VEGA NIE MYŚLAŁ O SEKSIE Z SHEPARD (I RAZ, KIEDY POMYŚLAŁ)

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na komentfikaton Mass Effect na Livejournalu.

1.

— No, to było doskonałe. — Shepard odłożyła sztućce i z ulgą odsunęła się od stołu.

— Nie mogę się nie zgodzić, komandorze. — Vega popatrzył ze smutkiem na resztki posiłku, który spożyli w American Grill & Fry. — Chyba będę musiał popuścić pasa.

— Co z twoją dziewczęcą figurą, Vega? — podchwyciła natychmiast Shepard.

— Nic, czego seria pompek i podciągnięć nie naprawi.

— No no, tak się mówi, a potem… "zaokrągliłaś się".

— Czyżbyście mówili z doświadczenia?

— Skądże znowu.

— W życiu bym nie przypuszczał przecież. — Obrzucił Shepard wzrokiem. Siedziała naprzeciwko niego w roboczym mundurze Sojuszu, z jedną ręką na szklance piwa, a drugą na brzuchu, któremu niesłychanie daleko było do zaokrąglenia. Nie to, że brakowało jej krągłości tu i ówdzie, ale wciąż wracała do siebie po tamtej bitwie. 

— Mam na twarzy sos barbecue czy co? — zapytała. Pokręcił głową. — Nie? Cholera, żeby Gardner robił takie żarcie…

— To byśmy musieli się zadłużyć.

— Wiem, wiem. — Machnęła ręką. — Biedne krowy i tak dalej.

— Ta zginęła, żeby nakarmić wojowników. — Podejrzał rachunek i zrobiło mu się trochę przykro na rzecz Shepard, która przyrzekła go pokryć.

— Mówisz o mnie w liczbie mnogiej, Vega? O szlaaag! Może uciekniemy bez płacenia?

— To nie byłoby zbyt szlachetne, komandorze.

 

2.

— To ta wielka komandor Shepard? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

Major Avery pokiwała głową. Shepard siedziała w brygu, czytając magazyn motoryzacyjny "Sześć kółek" z tak imponującym marsem na czole, jakby była to fizyka kwantowa. Niby widział ją wtedy w telewizji, ale wówczas była w pełnym pancerzu, obwieszona bronią jak choinka bombkami, a tę kobietę mógłby ją minąć obojętnie na ulicy, nie zaszczycając jej drugim spojrzeniem. 

— To ona zniszczyła bazę Zbieraczy? — upewnił się Vega.

— Nikt inny. Wysadziła także przekaźnik masy Alfa, a z tym układ Bahak, i dlatego wy tu jesteście, poruczniku. Poza tym pozory mylą.

Pozory rzeczywiście myliły. Kiedy podeszli, żeby się przywitać, Shepard odłożyła "Sześć kółek" i wstała, a oni mimowolnie cofnęli się o krok. Nie wyprostowała się może na jakąś imponującą wysokość, ale stanęła w taki sposób, że odruchowo wiedzieli, kto powinien dyktować tu warunki.

Na nieszczęście Shepard tak nie było.

— Komandor Shepard, to porucznik James Vega. Będzie waszym strażnikiem na czas pobytu w brygu. To do niego proszę zgłaszać wszelkie prośby i problemy.

— Poruczniku. — Shepard zdecydowanie uścisnęła dłoń Vegi, omiatając go spojrzeniem równie impertynenckim co on ją. Polubił ją za to natychmiast: ją jako osobę, nie ten news z wiadomości. — Czy miło mi poznać, to się jeszcze okaże.

— Na pewno. — Odwzajemnił uścisk. — To zaszczyt.

— Dla kogo? — zapytała żartobliwie Shepard.

— Na pewno dla tego brygu.

Okej, teraz rozumiał.

 

3\. 

— Komandorze?

Shepard wypadła z łazienki w ręczniku. Vega cofnął się o krok, przez moment nie poznając jej bez ubrań i z mokrymi włosami.

— Vega! Myślałam, że to ktoś inny.

— Kto? — Nie zdołał ugryźć się w język.

— Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, poruczniku.

— Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma — odpalił Vega. — Przepraszam, mogę wrócić za chwilę. To nic poważnego.

— Nie, nie. Proszę wejść. Nie mam nic, czego dotąd nie widzieliście.

A jednak. Nie każdego dnia oglądało się kogoś poskładanego z kawałków niczym bardzo, bardzo kosztowny patchwork.

Wszedł do kajuty i odwrócił się, żeby pooglądać rybki, podczas gdy ona wkładała szare szorty i t-shirt, które w marines nazywali "kamuflującymi". Widział ją jednak, trochę odległą, w szybie akwarium, jak szybkimi, efektywnymi ruchami wycierała włosy i pedantycznie rozwieszała ręcznik. Całe kwatery tak wyglądały: pod linijkę.

— Siadajcie — poleciła, szukając jeszcze czegoś po szafkach. Vega posłusznie zasiadł. — No, o co chodzi?

Przyszła z parą skarpetek i położyła nogi na stole, żeby je założyć. Vega nigdy nie traktował poważnie myśli, że ona też nosi skarpetki, i zarazem go to w czymś utwierdziło, i wytrąciło z równowagi.

— James? — powtórzyła Shepard. Wydawało się, że rzeczywiście jej się do kogoś spieszyło. — Onieśmieliła cię moja olśniewająca nagość czy co?

— Zdecydowanie. Nie do wiary, ile dotąd traciłem.

— Wiadomo. A teraz proszę mówić — zmarszczyła w udawanym gniewie nos — niektórzy nie mają całej nocy.

— Co za strata.

 

4.

— Czy nie podoba ci się Normandia, Vega? — zaszeleściła Shepard, opierając się o ścianę w windzie. — Czy to nie jest piękny statek?

— Jest piękny — zgodził się, oczywiście, Vega. Również poszukał oparcia w ścianie, ale zrobił to na tyle niefortunnie, że wcisnął kontrolki. Winda nagle stanęła, po czym pojechała z powrotem na dół. — Oż szlag…

— Latałeś kiedyś fregatą? — Shepard utkwiła w swoim własnym świecie. — Ja tak. Ale żadna nie równa się z Normandią. To znaczy, ja nim nie latam tak per se, nie, bo to robi Joker, ale wiesz o co chodzi, nie?

— Jasne. — Vega zamknął jedno oko i pieczołowicie wcisnął przycisk wiodący na czwarty przykład. — Normandia jest _mejor_.

Winda pomknęła do góry. Vega zamknął również drugie oko, ale wtedy świat niepokojąco zawirował, więc na powrót otworzył oba. Jego wzrok skoncentrował się na Shepard, która płynęła, płynęła do góry, całkowicie zanurzona w swoim uwielbieniu dla statku, co można było poznać po tym, jak podziwiała sufit windy. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej podał tamten batariański barman, ale musiało to być coś poważnie _loco_.

— Chodźmy, komandorze. — Wziął ją pod rękę, ale Shepard niespodziewanie zaczęła się opierać, co wystarczyło, żeby w ogóle nie ruszyli z miejsca. — Shepard?

— Nie musisz mi pomagać — powiedziała autorytatywnie, po czym odepchnęła się od Vegi, jakby byli w stanie nieważkości, i znowu popłynęła. 

Vega miał wbite do głowy, że dowódcy w tarapatach nie wolno opuszczać, więc ruszył za nią, ale powietrze, podłoga, ściany - wszystko stawiało mu opór, zupełnie jakby tarcie zwiększyło się dziesięciokrotnie. Mimo to parł dzielnie do przodu, za Shepard, którą energia opuściła gdzieś na wysokości akwariów.

— Shepard? 

Shepard wystrzeliła przed siebie jedną rękę, która miała chyba go odpędzić, ale zaplątała się w górne kończyny Vegi.

— Shepard… Zaraz się położysz w swoim wygodnym łóżeczku prawdziwej szychy, o którym my z pokładu trzeciego możemy tylko pomarzyć… I po sprawie. 

— Mhm. Łóżko. — Shepard wyraźnie wyszła z fazy "Normandia". Wzięła ostry azymut na łóżko, a w końcu klapnęła na nie z westchnieniem ulgi. Vega też ją odczuł i to do takiego stopnia, że stracił wszystkie siły. — Siadnij sobie, Vega. Faktycznie jest wygodne.

— Nie, nie, ja już idę — powiedział Vega, siadając. — O kurde, ten materac jest naprawdę dość twardy… ale w taki wygodny sposób.

— Jest wypchany sierścią niemowląt — stwierdziła poważnie Shepard i zasnęła.

Vega siedział przez chwilę, badając rękami jakość materaca i pościeli (też była super, miękka, ale nie śliska) i rozważając swoje dalsze poczynania. Naprawdę był wyprany - cokolwiek batariański kelner podał jemu, przeszło przez układ nerwowy jak rakieta, zostawiając za sobą tylko spaloną ziemię. W końcu postanowił odpocząć przez chwilkę i ułożył się ostrożnie obok Shepard, która na to wtargnięcie w przestrzeń osobistą zareagowała silnym kopnięciem.

Komandor Shepard nie udało się wykopać Jamesa Vegi z łóżka.

 

5.

— Podbijam.

— Chuj nie podbijasz, pewnie znowu gówno masz i kozaczysz.

— Podbijam, czy gówno mam, to się okaże — stwierdził Vega, sprytnie ignorując swoje gówniane karty. — Roman?

— Passs. Kiszka.

— Ej, czy to nie jest komandor Shepard? — zapytał ten marine, który odkrył już tendencję Vegi do blefowania. — Tam za rogiem?

Wszyscy karciarze odwrócili się jak jeden mąż, tylko James zachował spokój. Zagrał z nimi kilka partyjek, wygrał dwa browary, przegrał 100 kredytów i nie miał pojęcia, czy wiedzą, że pracuje teraz z Shepard, czy nie.

— Nie wygląda jak na widach — stwierdził jeden. Vega zrobił minę do swojej pary trójek. Szkoda, że nie widzieli jej dwa dni temu, czyli na kacu.

— Eee, czy ja wiem?

— A co to za gość?

— To ten turianin, Vakarian. — Sierżant Roman Daczenko był nieźle poinformowany. Faktycznie, za Shepard przemierzającą doki z właściwą sobie śmiałością podążał Garrus, jak zawsze o pół kroku z tyłu i emanując niebiańską cierpliwością.

— Czy oni… No wiesz… — Marine mieszkający przez ostatnie dwa lata w piwnicy wykonał rękami gest uniwersalnie kojarzony z seksem, choć akurat ten to musiał być seks lwów morskich. Vega zasłonił spontaniczny spazm twarzy kartami.

— Z turianinem? — odezwał się milczący dotąd rasista z pancernych. — Porabiacie mnie?

Vega miał nadzieję, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, ale nie - zbytnio byli zaabsorbowani Shepard i jej domniemanymi zboczeniami.

Daczenko wzruszył ramionami. Shepard i Garrus, nieświadomi kontrowersji, jaką wzbudzili u żołnierzy Przymierza, osiągnęli tymczasem biurko oficera C-SEC zarządzającego dokami. Przez chwilę dyskutowali o nie wiadomo czym - to znaczy Shepard używała swojego karzącego palca wskazującego, podczas gdy Garrus robił groźne miny za jej plecami - a potem C-SEC-owiec prawdopodobnie powiedział coś niemiłego i Shepard złapała go za kołnierz i prawie zderzyła czołem z jego własnym terminalem.

Daczenko westchnął z podziwem. Rasista odłożył karty. Vega zezował na nie, usiłując dostrzec kolory.

— Wow — powiedział niedoinformowany marine. — Niezła jest. Co się tak głupio uśmiechasz, Vega?

— Nic, nic. Jednak spasuję.

 

6.

— James, musimy lecieć, tu zaraz pierdolnie! 

— Shepard!

Shepard wychyliła się z promu, podała mu rękę i równocześnie, nonszalancko i w pięknym stylu zestrzeliła agenta Cerberusa, który usiłował odstrzelić Vedze jakąś kończynę.

Jak jej się to udało, nie miał nigdy odkryć, ale obraz ten często powracał do niego później, kiedy myślał o Shepard: otwarty właz promu, jej ręka w czarno-czerwonej rękawicy, siła, z jaką pociągnęła go do środka, strzały odbijające się rykoszetem od barier i tarcz.

— Cortez, zabierz nas stąd!

— Tak jest, komandorze!

Cortez wcisnął chyba do dechy, ale promem i tak zabujało, kiedy podłożona przez nich bomba rozerwała kompleks laboratoriów. Wybuch był naprawdę potężny. James chwycił się górnej poręczy.

Po misji zawsze rozkuwali się z pancerzy w hangarze. Tym razem Liara ich opuściła na rzecz oddania się w ręce doktor Chakwas w infirmerii, więc trzaskali skuwkami i klamrami z Shepard w milczeniu i skupieniu. Vega nadal cały buzował: adrenalina tej ostatniej walki i pościgu nie zeszła z niego wcale podczas podróży promem; miało to pewnie coś wspólnego z faktem, że to nie on zdjął swojego prześladowcę, tylko zrobiła to za niego Shepard. Nie miał jednak zamiaru jej o tym informować.

— Vega.

— Tak? — Odwrócił się z nagolennikiem w dłoni. 

— Coś… mi się chyba zacięło. — Szarpnęła za kołnierz, który nie chciał się rozpiąć. — Gówno!

Zdjęła już naramienniki i odpięła boczne klamry napierśnika, ale bez rozpięcia kołnierza nie było co marzyć o wydostaniu się z korpusu pancerza. Vega odłożył swój i podszedł do niej, kierowany samarytańską chęcią niesienia pomocy.

Z tak bliska czuł zapach jej potu, ba, jej oddech omiatał mu twarz. Na policzku miała jakieś niezaleczone blizny, co było o tyle dziwne, że nie zauważył ich wcześniej. Może dlatego, że nigdy jeszcze nie stał tak blisko.

— Udało się? — zapytała niecierpliwie.

— Chwila. — Odchrząknął. — Muszę to czymś odgiąć.

Cofnął się do warsztatu po kombinerki. Shepard stała z rękami opartymi na biodrach, tupiąc władczo jedną stopą. Żałował, że nie ma więcej czasu, żeby się ogarnąć.

— Cierpliwości, komandorze — powiedział, maskując swoje poruszenie. — Zaraz zrobimy.

— Bardzo marzę o prysznicu, Vega.

Ręka mu się prawie omsknęła, ale zaczep udało się odgiąć w dobre miejsce. Kołnierz z brzękiem puścił. Shepard uniosła ręce do góry, a on posłusznie zdjął z niej napierśnik, jakby był giermkiem średniowiecznego rycerza czy coś. 

Źle: to z jakiegoś powodu podnieciło go jeszcze bardziej. Cholera, Vega.

— Dzięki, James. — Shepard klepnęła go w ramię i zwinęła się do windy, nieświadoma spustoszenia, jakiego dokonała właśnie w głowie Jamesa Vegi.

Stał w hangarze, skołowany i z erekcją napierającą od wewnątrz na suwak kombinezonu, aż odezwała się do niego EDI:

— Również zalecam prysznic, poruczniku Vega.

Dobrze, że na Normandii łazienki nie były koedukacyjne.


End file.
